


one word, one sentence

by LolaBleu



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBleu/pseuds/LolaBleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty sentences written to twenty, one word prompts that tell a tiny story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word, one sentence

**Author's Note:**

> So, earlier this week I asked my Tumblr readers to submit one word prompts for FourTris fic (hence the usernames next to each word). This is the result. I was about 3/4 of the way through writing them when I realized if I rearranged them they tell their own little story. It's not the most inventive thing I've ever written, but hopefully you all enjoy it :)  
> ...
> 
> Also, I like to live in a fantasy land where Tris doesn't die at the end of Allegiant, so that might be something to keep in mind as you read.  
> ...

 

**emotion (geneviene)**

People think Tobias doesn’t feel anything, but the truth is he’s afraid, all the time, he's just learned how to hide it well enough to survive.

 

**apprehension (b-ingdauntless)**

Tobias doesn’t want to train another class of initiates to do Erudite’s dirty work, but how much worse could staying another month be?

 

**affinity (b-ingdauntless)**

At first he tries to tell himself he’s drawn to her because they both came from Abnegation.

 

**touch (geneviene)**

Tobias’ fingers curl around empty air, but somehow he can still feel Tris’ fingers clutching his, like she never let go when she darted out of the training room after her friends.

 

**fate (geneviene)**

As they lie on the couch, after, watching dust motes cut through the air he thinks that he doesn’t believe in fate because every choice he’s made has brought him here, and that’s something he did, not some fickle, mythical thing.

 

**inconceivable (dancinginamonsoon)**

Tobias still can’t believe how stupid he was, leaving Tris behind at the Bureau, because her sacrificing herself for Caleb makes perfect sense; the only part that doesn’t, is him trusting her to want to stay alive.

 

**elegy (wee kraken)**

At Uriah’s funeral, unlike Al’s, there are no words, only tears, and Tris can't help thinking they're a more honest lament for the dead than anything else.

**command (theurgewhichensues)**

_c:\ ignis_ is all Tobias needs to burn all the data in every Faction’s computers.

 

**caution (rddr68)**

He knows they shouldn’t move in together so quickly - they've only known each other for a few months, and all that shrouded in the fog of war -, but if you don’t risk, you don’t gain.

 

**wisteria (nomoregoatsoup)**

Instead of buying her roses, Tobias plants wisteria bushes around the door of their reclaimed rowhouse so Tris can have flowers every day.

**cake (rddr68)**

“I’m not into that,” Tobias says sharply, wildly misinterpreting what a Whoopie Pie is.

 

**snack (whatwouldflorencedo)**

“We shouldn’t have eaten the whole jar of frosting,” Tris groans, kicking the empty can off their bed.

 

**comfort (theurgewhichensues)**

The fabric of the blue quilt get tattered with time, turning soft and feathery and thin, but after a shit day it’s still the one that she buries herself under.

 

**elation (wee kraken)**

Dauntless are loud and in-your-face, but Tobias decides the best celebration is the sound of the front door clicking closed behind him and Tris greeting him with a smile.

**plane (kiwisaregreen)**

Tobias doesn’t care what Tris says, people aren’t meant to fly.

 

**map (anon)**

But the world is so much bigger now that they can see all of it.

 

**pride (rddr68)**

Marcus appears on Tobias’ doorstep the day he leaves the city, and as they stand there staring at each other, Tobias realizes his father’s pride will never, ever allow him to admit to himself - let alone anyone else - that he was wrong.

 

**lust (geneviene)**

Tris always thought of lust as something dirty - and dirty in the lascivious way, not the good way -, but when Tobias looks at her like he’s undressing her with his eyes, she realizes how wrong she was.

 

**breathe (theurgewhichensues)**

There’s this thing Tobias does where he licks his fingers before he drags them across her folds, testing her readiness, but it's so erotic watching his lips and tongue she forgets hot to breathe.

 

**envelope (anon)**

For two years Evelyn’s letters pile up on his desk, unopened.

 

**noble (rddr68)**

When Evelyn comes back to the city she’s no longer starved, but still plenty bitter, and that reminds Tobias that no matter what she says, leading the Factionless wasn’t all about leveling the playing field between them and the factioned.

**banana (wee kraken)**

Tris knows it’s the pregnancy hormones making her scream, “Tobias Eaton if you eat the last banana I will murder you in your sleep!,” from her spot on the couch, but the sentiment still stands all the same.

 

**knitting (kiwisaregreen)**

“In through the front door, around the back, out through the window, and off jumps jack,” Tris intones as she guides her sons hands, still clumsy and learning.

**old man (nomoregoatsoup)**

Fifty years and a lifetime later he lays in bed holding her and worrying about the same thing he did during the war: which one of them will die first.

 


End file.
